


兒子、繼子與半子 written by fhartz91

by charlotte2594



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Future, Light Angst, M/M, Meta, Romance, alternative universe, mention of Blaine, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:19:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4585788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotte2594/pseuds/charlotte2594
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian Smythe 不認為Kurt的父親會認可他，但某天，他承認了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	兒子、繼子與半子 written by fhartz91

**Author's Note:**

> 有個甜蜜，四句話的meta在tumblr(http://foreverlessaday.tumblr.com/post/126707862562/doodlebrew-blaine-wasnt-really-sure-when-it) ，說的是某天Blaine發現Burt叫他兒子而不是他的姓(注:Ander-son)。這讓我想如果是同樣情況下的canon Kurt和canon Sebastian會怎麼樣？Burt會怎麼反應？  
> 不用提，我無法只塞入四句話。我希望你會喜歡:)
> 
> (標題是參考Finn會是Burt的另一個兒子，所以Sebastian會是第三個。)

 

**網址：http://archiveofourown.org/works/4577817**

**原名：Burt Hummel's other other son**

**聲明：** fhartz91 is the one who made this lovely story, and I am the one who tried to translate it without errors.  
I own nothing except for my admiration towards her stories & talents.

fhartz91 是這篇的作家，我只是個希望沒有翻錯的譯者初心者。

我除了對她作品&才華的傾慕之外，沒有持具任何東西。

 

 

 

Sebastian不認為有這麼一天，Kurt的父親會不再把他視為一個完完全全的混蛋。

而且為什麼不？那正是過去的Sebastian－正是那個對高年級時期的Kurt而言的混蛋。從他們相會、握手的那天，他所做的，就是有計畫地攪混Kurt的生活。而那為了什麼呢？

Kurt以為是為了Blaine，但那不是完全正確的。

是因為Sebastian喜歡勝利。他喜歡當個最厲害的。有點像是人們沉迷於在eBay上競標，在最後以過高價格標下些無用的垃圾，只是為了讓其他人沒辦法得標。

當Sebastian進到Dalton，他聽到所有的林鶯成員們談的都是Blaine, Blaine, Blaine, Blaine.

那說明了Blaine是最厲害的。

那說明了Sebastian必須擁有Blaine.

但那是因為林鶯成員們沒有花足夠的時間和Kurt相處，不知道Kurt才是那個勝標，才是那個「體態性感唱歌夢幻」標籤的持有者。

不幸的是，Sebastian自己並沒有意識到這個，直到大錯已鑄。

直到他差點弄瞎了Blaine。

直到他威脅勒索了Rachel。

直到David Karofksy意圖自殺。

Sebastian有作了補償。他道歉。他甚至真的有心地道歉。見鬼，隔年他還幫了Blaine向Kurt求婚。

接著是一個詭異的轉捩點。當那個訂婚失敗，Kurt認為Sebastian會向Blaine示好時，他轉向了Kurt。

然後他贏得了他。

Kurt試著原諒Sebastian。花了點時間，但最後還是發生了。

當Kurt的朋友看到Sebastian是如何使他快樂時，他們也接受了他。

但是Burt看起來並沒有。

Burt禮貌，但安靜。當Kurt邀請Sebastian吃晚餐時，Burt沒說什麼。當Kurt搬進Sebastian的閣樓時，Burt告訴Kurt要小心。

某天Sebastian向Burt詢求和Kurt結婚的認可時，Carole鼓掌叫好，為了她的繼子喜極而泣。

而Burt只是問Sebastian是不是愛著他的兒子。

「是，先生。」Sebastian說道。「是的，我是。」

Burt點頭。

「嗯，」他說，「如果Kurt想要和你結婚，我不會去阻礙他。」

然後這就是全部了。

Burt在他們婚禮上有個演說，但只專注在他的兒子上－關於他有多麼為Kurt感到驕傲、Kurt有多麼堅強、成長了多少。他說Kurt是一個繼承了他母親仁慈與同情心的年輕人。他說他從他內心深處全然地愛著Kurt。

他說Sebastian很幸運能夠擁有他。

對Kurt來說，聽上去是很感動的，能聽到他父親這樣描述他。

對Sebastian來說，聽起來像個警告，一個非常清楚的警告。

Kurt是在你身上能發生的最好的事。照顧好他。

有個決然的「否則」暗示著。

Sebastian照顧Kurt，支持他，給了他一種生活是能夠自由地實踐熱情的，然後漸漸地，從一堆生日、紀念日，到感恩節、聖誕節，Sebastian開始得到Burt的好感。

那顯現在一起看七葉樹隊比賽的邀請、在渥太華河一起釣魚、當Kurt 和Carole在搶購黑色星期五特賣時一起偷偷去Kewpee買培根起司漢堡。

那顯現在Kurt和Sebastian的兒子出生時，Burt對Sebastian的態度。

那時，他和他丈夫一起站在醫院的嬰兒房邊，那個他們選定成為他們代理孕母的漂亮女人把他的新生寶寶放在他臂彎裡，然後Sebastian，崩潰地哭了。

Burt靠近他，把手放在他肩膀上，然後，努力止住他自己的眼淚，說：「我為你感到很驕傲，兒子。」

那個時刻，Sebastian知道他是真正贏了。


End file.
